Warm
by D'Lampion
Summary: Tahukah kau, bahwa hanya dirimulah yang bisa melakukan ini semua? menganti rasa dingin itu menjadi rasa hangat/AU/Lime/Don't like? Don't Read!


Aishiteru Sakura

Sebuah tulisan tampak menarik perhatian tertulis rapi dengan warna merah muda disudut bawah sebuah surat kecil tanpa tanda pengenal yang baru saja di dapat oleh seorang gadis berambut sewarna dengan rambut character Popuri di game Harvest Moon back to nature –saat ia membuka lockernya.

Gadis bermata emerald tersebut menghela nafas sembari memasukan surat berwarna merah muda itu ke dalam kantong tas selempang miliknya. Setelah merasa semua barang-barang penting di locker sepanjang kurang lebih satu meter itu sudah masuk ke dalam tas selempang berwarna merah marun miliknya. Dengan cepat gadis berumur 16 tahun ini menutup lockernya dan melengos pergi keluar dari sekolah tercinta, Konoha High School.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warm © Murasaki Yui

Rated : M

Warning : AU, OOC and Lemon

* * *

Setitik-setitik air hujan mulai turun dari awan-awan hitam yang mengepung langit kota Konoha –dan sekarang menguyur kota tersebut. Sakura segera menutupi kepalanya dengan tas selempang miliknya saat air hujan tersebut menyentuh kulit putih bersihnya. Gadis yang baru masuk kelas 2 SMA jurusan IPA tersebut segera berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Setidaknya jangan sampai ia basah sebelum sampai kerumah.

Hujan makin deras tanpa berniat berhenti. Bibir Sakura tampak membiru, giginya bergemelutuk kedinginan, kedua tangannya ia usap-usap agar mendapatkan kehangatan tapi tetap saja tubuh mungil itu mengigil dan butuh kehangatan yang lebih. Sakura terus berlari hingga seragam sekolah miliknya basah. Setelah menemukan sebuah rumah, gadis itu segera berlari kesana. Memikirkan jangan sampai terkena flu nantinya. Rumah itu tampak kosong dengan pintunya sedikit terbuka, sepertinya rumah ini tidak ada penghuninya. Gadis itu lebih memilih berdiri di depan –tepatnya depan rumah tersebut.

"Sakura!" jerit seseorang yang suaranya sangat Sakura kenal. Gadis itu segera melirik kebelakang melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan

"Sasuke" ucap Sakura terperangah. Ia masih tampak tak percaya. Bukannya Sasuke bilang akan pulang tiga bulan lagi dari Ame? Tunggu! Berarti Sasuke berbohong kepadanya! Alis Sakura mengkerut, bibirnya mengerucut, dirinya merasa tertipu dengan pemuda yang termasuk salah satu mahasiswa di kota Ame –ya, Uchiha Sasuke kekashi Haruno Sakura yang menuntut ilmu di kota Amegakure "Kenapa ada disini?"

Sasuke mendekati Sakura cepat. Kedua tangannya menutupi kepalanya dari serangan hujan "Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengeryitkan dahinya menatap Sakura yang sekarang berada di sampingnya

"Kenapa tidak bilang?" Tukas Sakura. Pipi merah muda tanpa blush on itu ia gembungkan membuat Sasuke gemas ingin mencubitnya

"Hn. Aku sudah bilang" gumam Sasuke. Mata onyxnya menatap lurus kedepan melihat air hujan yang tampak tidak ingin berhenti, belum lagi tempat itu sangat sepi

Sakura mengeryitkan dahi lebarnya bingung

"Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Surat. Aku menyuruh seseorang menaruh surat dalam lockermu" aku Sasuke seraya mengalihkan pandangan onyxnya ke emerald Sakura

"Maksudmu surat merah muda ini?" Tanya Sakura seraya merogoh tas selempangnya yang setengah basah untuk mengambil sebuah kertas berwarna merah muda dan menunjukan surat itu setelah merogohnya. Sasuke menganguk. Mata onyxnya melirik kemeja Sakura yang sudah sepenuhnya basah menerawang memperlihatkan kedua dada Sakura yang masih tertutup bra. Mengetahui kekashinya itu melihat ke arah dadanya. Sakura segera menutupi pemandangan gratis itu dengan tas selempang miliknya

"Lihat apa?" Tanya Sakura kesal tapi tidak seimbang wajahnya yang tampak memerah, mungkin karena malu.

Sasuke tersenyum seraya merapatkan jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura

"Sini" gumamnya pelan sembari memeluk Sakura dari belakang "Tubuhmu dingin" gumam Sasuke di telinga Sakura membuat dada gadis itu berdesir merasakan perasaan hangat.

"Sa.. Sasuke" desah Sakura ketika tangan kekashinya itu meraba-raba perutnya dari bawah kemeja lalu menuju ke dada Sakura yang membusung

"Hn" Sasuke berhenti dari aktifitasnya tapi tangannya masih memuluk tubuh kekashinya "Di sini dingin lebih baik kita masuk" ujar Sasuke. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Melihat tubuh Sakura membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol diri "Sepertinya rumah ini tidak ada penghuninya" tambahnya sembari melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Sakura dan berjalan pelan memasuki rumah di belakang mereka yang tampak sepi dan menutupi pintu rumah itu perlahan

"Sasuke!" ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya "Jangan cepat-cepat" gerutu Sakura merasa kesal karena Sasuke terlalu cepat berjalan. Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan merpersingkat jarak dirinya dan Sakura, tangannya memgengam tangan Sakura erat. ia tahu kekashinya ini sangat takut gelap "Rumah ini gelap Sasuke, lebih baik kita keluar"

"Diluar dingin Sakura, nanti kau kena flu" sahut Sasuke yang dibalas dengan runtukan dari Sakura. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil mendengar runtukan kekashinya seraya mengedarkan mata onyxnya melihat kesekeliling dalam rumah –yang tampak kosong, gelap, hanya terdapat kain korden yang menutupi jendela rumah dan sebuah tikar di tengah ruangan "Sakura buka bajumu" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Sakura tertohok mendengarnya

"Apa? Buka baju?" sahut Sakura setengah tak percaya. Ia memincingkan mata zambrudnya ke Sasuke. Wajah manis itu tampak memerah

"Kau bisa masuk angin" Jawab Sasuke seraya membuka T-shirt hitam di tubuhnya membuat Sakura mundur beberapa langkah "Ini, pakai bajuku" kata pemuda berambut raven tersebut sembari mendekatkan dirinya ke Sakura untuk memberikan T-shirt hitamnya yang dengan ragu-ragu di ambil gadis itu

"Tapi, kau sendiri?" putus Sakura

"Seorang laki-laki itu harus tampak seperti seorang pahlawan di depan gadis yang ia sukai" komentar Sasuke sembari tertawa kecil lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain seakan bermaksud menyuruh Sakura segera berganti baju selagi ia berbalik

"Lalu aku harus berganti baju di sini?" Tanya Sakura yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan oleh pemuda berambut raven itu membuat Sakura mendesah pelan "Tidak! kau memikirkan orang lain tapi pikirkan dirimu sendiri" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, T-shirt Sasuke ia lempar ke arah pemuda itu, tas selempang yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi dadanya juga dibiarkan terjatuh olehnya. Sakura memang suka membuat kekashinya kesal –ya lihat saja muka Sasuke tampak kesal dengan penuturan Sakura barusan

Sasuke mendengus kesal menatap Sakura. Dengan cepat pemuda itu mengambil T-shirt miliknya dan mendekati Sakura "Pakai atau aku pakaikan?" ancamnya seraya mendekatkan dirinya yang bertelanjang dada ke gadis tersebut. Ia –Sasuke berjanji akan selalu menjaga Sakura jadi mana mungkin Sasuke membiarkan Sakura kedinginan, menghangatkan juga termasuk menlindungi bukan?

"Sasuke!" runtuk Sakura saat kekashinya itu mengendong dirinya. Tangan Sakura yang terkepal memukul-mukul pungung Sasuke yang tidak memakai baju –wajahnya tepat berada di pungung Sasuke sedangkan kedua kaki Sakura di depan. memikul Sakura, tepatnya.

"Diamlah Sakura, tubuhmu dingin" ujar Sasuke seraya menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Sakura ke tikar di tengah ruangan rumah tersebut, sedangkan yang di jatuhkan tampak meronta-ronta. Tangan Sasuke mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Sakura, memperlihatkan kedua dada Sakura yang tertutup bra, namun tangan Sasuke berhenti saat kancing seragam Sakura hampir terbuka semua.

Pemuda ini menatap Sakura dan terdiam, mengingat kembali saat mereka kecil yang pernah melakukan hal seperti ini bahkan pernah mandi bersama saat TK –tapi sekarang berbeda. Sangat berbeda karena mereka berdua telah dewasa err... beranjak dewasa. Jangan salahkan Sasuke karena dirinya hanya lelaki biasa yang tidak kuat melihat tubuh Sakura

"...Sakura aku..." tambah Sasuke setelah sadar apa yang ia lakukan sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Pemuda berambut raven itu terdiam menatap bibir Sakura yang biasanya berwarna merah muda sekarang tampak pucat. Tak lama Sakura menutup emeraldnya saat nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya "Sakura" ucap Sasuke sembari mencium dan mengulum bibir Sakura dengan hangat, mengucapkan nama Sakura baginya seperti lullaby malam yang menghanyutkan

"Sasu..." gumam Sakura di sela-sela ciuman mereka yang tadinya hangat sekarang menjadi panas karena Sasuke mengigit bibir bawah Sakura membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk memainkan lidahnya di sana, menekannya, bahkan mengabsen satu-persatu gigi kekashinya itu –dan tentu saja Sasuke lebih mendominasi. Sakura tampak tidak menolak. Ia juga hanyalah seorang wanita biasa yang tidak akan kuat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang atletis

Tidak puas dengan bibir Sakura saja. Sasuke perlahan melepaskan ciuman panasnya dan turun ke leher Sakura. dijilat, digigitnya perlahan disana meningalkan sebuah tanda kebiruan yang membuat gadis bermata emerald itu mengerang kesakitan

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatap emerald Sakura, tangannya bertumpu disamping tubuh Sakura untuk menahan tubuhnya agar bisa leluasa melihat wajah manis Sakura yang sangat mengoda di matanya "Sakura, boleh aku..." guman Sasuke, onyx itu menatap lembut emerald Sakura berniat meminta izin dari sang pemilik emerald. Sakura menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Sasuke yang reflex menutupi onyxnya

"Lanjutkan Sasuke. Disini dingin" gumam Sakura sambil menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke membuka onyxnya lalu tersenyum, bukan senyum biasa tapi sebuah senyuman nakal yang seperinya siap menerkam Sakura

Perlahan Sasuke membuka bra Sakura dan membuangnya sembarang –setelah kemeja putih polos milik gadis itu sudah terhempas entah kemana. Maka tampaklah kedua dada Sakura yang begitu indah mempesona di mata Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi lagi pemuda berambut raven itu meremas kedua dada Sakura membuat gadis itu melenguh pelan

"Aaah~ Sasu..." desah Sakura sembari menarik rambut pantat ayam Sasuke saat pemuda itu menjilat dan mengigit puting merah mudanya membuat Sakura melenguh dan merasa sesuatu mengalir dan membasahi celana dalamnya "Sasuke... aku..." gumam Sakura. tangannya yang tadi dipergunakan untuk menjambak rambut pantat ayam milik Sasuke kini terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya, sepertinya Sakura telah klimaxs.

Mengetahui hal itu Sasuke segera melepaskan ciumannya di dada Sakura dan naik ke atas mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut memberi kehangatan untuk kekashinya. Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke kembali mengangkat wajahnya, melihat emerald Sakura "Sudah hangat?" Tanya Sasuke, kedua tangannya tampak bertumpuh Di samping Sakura yang sekarang mengelengkan kepalanya –tanda ia belum merasa hangat. tidak lama setelah itu sebuah senyuman nakal kembali terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat semuanya terasa panas" ujar Sasuke yang kemudian membuka semua kain yang menempel pada badan Sakura dan dirinya. Dengan cepat pemuda itu melakukan semuanya... Ya, membuat sesuatu yang hangat ini menjadi panas dan membuat erang-erangan terdengar di dalam rumah kosong tersebut walaupun hujan sudah lama berhenti. Setidaknya satu hal yang mereka rasakan saat ini hanyalah… Hangat

**OWARI**

**Aaah!! Jangan bunuh diriku bila fic ini endingnya ngegantung, gaje, aneh de el el atau lemonnya kurang *pudung* Sumpah! Ternyata bikin fic rated M itu bisa buat merinding sendiri saat buat adegan-adegan Lemonnya. *Sok alim padahal otaknya kebanyakan pervert –mesum? Apalagi yang itu, lengket semua sama author gaje ini* aku cuma mau membuat Fic Rated M yang terkesan manis. Terkesan manis gak sih?**

**Karna ini fic rated M pertama sebelum mempublish fic rated M Multichapter *ketahuan banget mesumnya* jadi tolong di maklumkan ya *pupy eyes no jutsu* setidaknya review dari senpai semua bisa membuat motivasi author nan mesum ini untuk bikin fic yang lebih bagus lagi semakin besar :D**

**Kritik, pujian *Plaaakk*, saran dan semua yang membangun sangat di terima :))**

**15/3/10  
**


End file.
